Lollipops
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: On one particular rainy day, Kei finds himself far more interested watching how his girlfriend, Hikari, sucks on a lollipop than on to pay attention to the dismal atmosphere that comes with a dreary day. Will playful activity inspire mischievous ideas for Kei in hopes of having fun on a rainy day? That is for Kei to know and for Hikari to find out. M-rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Rain danced upon the cement in front of the mall on a calm and quiet Sunday. It was four in the afternoon even though the clouds said it was seven. People moved to their cars safe from the rain because their umbrellas kept them safe and dry. The rain dropped harder and faster as more people poured out into the mall's parking lot.

In the confusion of frantic bodies, Hakari Hanazono was lost. She had gotten two lollipops for her boyfriend, Kei Takishima, and herself from a popular lollipop store in the mall. She was to meet Kei outside at four for their date, but she came by the mall to pick a little treat for the two of them to enjoy as they would walk down to bowling alley and have a nice, friendly competition between the two of them. However, she did not leave early enough and got stuck in the crowd and tripped. When she found her composure, the wind picked up and lifted up her umbrella.

Hikari frantically tried to recapture her pink umbrella, but it twirled about in the rain and wind. As she was busy chasing her well needed umbrella, people dispersed. Once it was back in her hands, she held on tight and walked over to a bench to wait for Kei. As she waited for him, Hikari gave herself a quick look-over and felt embarrassed how drenched her clothes were considering how short of a time she was in the rain for. Hikari sighed. Before Hikari knew it, a long and thin shadow had casted over her. She looked up in surprise as to see the cool expression of Kei.

"K-Kei!"

"Hikari, I don't understand why I couldn't pick you up at your house."

Hikari immediately stood up with a determined look on her face. "I wanted to surprise you."

Kei raised one of his eyebrows in a clever way. "Like what?"

Hikari pulled out two lollipops from her pants pocket. She presented the red and orange lollipops to Kei.

"I thought we could have a little treat on our way to the bowling alley."

She seemed to never stop surprising him even with simple and small things she did for him. This was one the many qualities that he loved about Hikari and one of things that made him appreciate life a little more and feel grateful that he got to be by Hikari's side.

Kei grinned and pocketed the red lollipop into his dark blue jeans.

"Shall we go to the car?"

"You drove here?"

"Yeah. The rain began to fall hard before I left to meet you here. I figured we would have to alter our plans….unless you still want to go bowling."

"It doesn't matter, Kei. I just want to have fun and be by your side."

"I guess we can still go the bowling alley as long as it's not too crowed."

"Okay. Let's go."

Kei smiled at Hikari. He offered his left hand to her. Hikari folded her umbrella and joined Kei underneath his own holding on tight to her orange lollipop. Kei held Hikari close to him making sure that not another single drop of rain would fall on his beloved Hikari. As soon as they got to the car, Kei helped Hikari in on the passenger side and then walked around to the driver's side and got in himself. Without looking over at Hikari, Kei stared at through the windshield window and watched the rain fall.

"We sure weren't expecting so much rain today. It's practically raining cats and dogs out there."

"Mhm."

Kei brushed off some stray rain drops from his light green jacket and put on his seatbelt. Assuming Hikari had followed suit, Kei turned his head toward in her direction.

"Hikari, are you ready to…go?"

Kei had not realized what he would see when he fully looked at Hikari. Before his very eyes was the sight of Hikari with her long raven hair dampened by the rain and her light blue long sleeved shirt clung to her breasts and flat stomach with her seatbelt buckled over. And to top it off, she had her lollipop slightly hanging out of her mouth. The lollipop hung on Hikari's tongue in way that may be perceived as innocent and almost plain to her, but seen as seductive and luring to Kei. She innocently tilted her head to side pulling out her lollipop and staring at Kei with genuine concern and curiosity.

"Kei, is there something the matter?"

Kei could feel his cheeks heat up. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. But when are you going to have your lollipop? I especially went out to get something that I thought you would like."

Kei feigned a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Hikari. I plan to have it later." _Much later, Kei thought._

Comforted to what her boyfriend had told her, Hikari decided to ask Kei anymore questions on the matter. She simply smiled and placed her lollipop back into her mouth. She turned her attention toward the windshield window. Kei also turned his attention back to the windshield window. He checked the windows, started the engine and backed out of the parking space. Kei pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed for the bowling alley.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

When the car was parked in the bowling alley parking lot, Kei and Hikari unbuckled their seatbelts. Hikari was about to grab her umbrella, but Kei stopped her. She looked up at him in puzzlement. He smiled at her.

"We can share my umbrella."

Hikari couldn't help but blush. She was still getting used to being in a romantic relationship with Kei. She was so used to her rivalry with him that romantic feelings and thoughts slipped pasted her. All she could do in response was nod. Kei had a confident smile on his face. He grabbed his umbrella and got out of the car letting the umbrella pop back up as he closed the door. Hikari waited awkwardly until Kei opened the door for her. She looked up at him and saw him a different light. It was as if she saw what Kei was really like when he was relaxed and happy. His smile was so gentle and sincere and his eyes told her that he had an immense amount of love for her. The only thing that bothered her was that she had no idea at what extent Kei loved her and for how long.

Kei offered her his hand. Hikari took and before she knew it she felt like she had been hoisted up from a raging sea of confusion and loneliness. She stumbled a bit and bumped into Kei leaving her head and hands resting on his chest. She quickly recovered and pushed herself from Kei. She felt so embarrassed, but had enough courage to look Kei straight in the eye.

"S-sorry, Kei."

"It's okay. Shall we bowl?"

Hikari happily nodded excited for the chance to have a nice game of bowling with her boyfriend. Kei smoothly closed the door for Hikari and pulled her close to him. They got inside the bowling alley without any further slip-ups.

Kei paid for the shoes and two games of bowling. He and Hikari found a lane and laced up their bowling shoes. As Kei entered his and Hikari's names into the computer, Hikari looked for a bowling ball. Just as Hikari found the right bowling ball for herself which was a nice magenta color, Kei had found a neon blue ball that was perfect for him in record time. The two of them brought their bowling balls over and set them down on the bowling ball retrieval machine. Kei sat down at the computer and pointed toward the TV screen above him and Hikari.

"Hikari, you're first."

Hikari briefly looked over at Kei and then at the TV screen. She wondered why Kei had put her first. But she had no time to ponder because she had to bowl.

"Oh. I guess I'm up."

Kei grabbed her bowling ball by placing the proper fingers in the holes and held it up against her chest. She approached the floor and centered her body toward the lane.

"Hikari."

Hikari didn't look back at Kei. "Yes, Kei?"'

"Have you bowled before?"

Hikari faced Kei with a stern yet soft expression on her face.

"Yes. I have bowled before. But it's been quite a while since I bowled." Then, bashfully she added "Will you help me, please?"

Kei grinned with pleasure and smoothly transitioned from his seat to the backside of his girlfriend. Kei brought his lean arms around to Hikari's arms and helped her practice her swing and release. As he guided her, he whispered in her with the softest voice.

"When you release your ball, Hikari, you want to pretend that you're shaking hands with one of the arrows down the lane. So, if you want to throw your ball down the middle of the lane, act like you were shaking hands with the arrow down the middle."

"Oh. I got it. Thanks, Kei."

Kei smiled and reminded Hikari what position her hand should be in when the ball is released. Hikari paid close attention to Kei's instruction and thanked him again. At the second time of Hikari thanking him, Kei politely responded with a 'you're welcome'. Then he returned to his seat and watched Hikari put his advice into action. Her first frame consisted of an eight and a spare. Kei was impressed with how well Hikari did. He certainly thought that she was a fast learner and she was amazing in her own unique way, but he wasn't ready to tell her what he really thought of her and so he had decided to tease her all the years they have known each other. And so, he kept up with his appearances.

"Not bad, Miss Rank Two."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you say, Miss Rank Two."

Kei could see red hot flames raging in Hikari's eyes, but he ignored them and picked up his bowling ball. He grinned to himself as he could feel Hikari becoming all tense behind him. He grinned to himself and rolled his ball down the lane and watched it get him a strike. Hikari couldn't believe that Kei got a strike on his first frame. She was all fired up and determined to beat him in bowling. Kei turned around to face Hikari.

"Your turn, Miss Rank Two."

Hikari ignored the smug look on Kei's face and grabbed her bowling ball as the pins were put back up. Kei was happy to see Hikari like her old self. He liked how much fighting spirit she had in herself. He eased back down into his chair and looked at the scores of the first frames of the first game and predicted how the outcome of each game would be which would involve him winning both games. His mouth turned into a flat line. He didn't relish the thought that he would win. Life seemed so boring when many things come easily to him. Yet he loved having challenges with Hikari because she made life interesting and even fun for him. She was his ray of sunshine on a gray and cloudy day even though she didn't know why. Kei speculated that Hikari had some inkling that she made his life worth living, but he doubted she knew exactly why or how she made his life better. When Kei looked up, he saw that Hikari got a strike on her second frame. He got up and smiled knowing that the two games would be interesting.

As he had predicted, Kei was in the lead. He and Hikari had finished their first game and was half way done with their second one. While Hikari was bowling for a spare, Kei got him and Hikari. He figured that the both of them could use something to drink. Kei got two cola drinks from the snack bar area and brought them over to the lane. When Hikari was done with her turn, she waited for Kei's return. He came over and gave her a cup a minute after her turn.

"Here you go, Hikari."

"Uh, thanks Kei. What is it?"

"American soda."

"Oh. Which one?"

"Coca-Cola."

"Alright! I've heard it's really good. Have you had it before?"

"Yes. Several times actually."

"Well, thanks again for the drink. By the way, it's your turn, Kei."

"I know."

Kei nonchalantly took a sip of his drink and then had set down the cup and got his bowling ball. In the meantime, Hikari thoroughly enjoyed her first cup of an American-imported carbonated drink. Kei quickly returned to his post and finished his coke and waited for Hikari to take her turn. After a few more frames, Kei and Hikari finished both games and Kei ended up as the absolute victor of the evening's activities. Hikari accepted that Kei won fair and square, but she would never stop until she would beat him at something. Yet she thanked him for a fun time bowling. She excused herself to use the bathroom as Kei returned the bowling shoes. When she was done using the bathroom, Hikari joined Kei at the door and returned to the car. Once they were inside the car, Kei and Hikari buckled up and then instinctively looked over at each other.

"So, Hikari, what do you want to do next?"

"What time is it?"

"It's about six."

"Well, I think I should head back home."

"I think your parents would understand if you stayed out just a little longer."

"Um, okay. Do you have something planed, Kei?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could end this date by watching a movie."

"Oh, really? That'd be great."

"We're going to watch a movie at my family's villa."

Hikari didn't know what to think. She didn't know if Kei had something else planned for the two of them at the villa, but she didn't want to overthink things.

"Why can't we go to your home to see a movie?"

"I thought we would like have some privacy watching a movie since the villa has a small yet private movie theatre. Besides, my little brother has some friends over at our house. He's finally expanded his social circle."

"Really? Sui made some friends? That's so great."

"Yes, it is. I figured you and I could have some quality time together at the villa while Sui gets to spend some time with his new friends at the house."

"I guess it won't hurt to watch a movie at your family's villa Kei."

"So, you're okay with coming with me?"

"Sure."

"All right then."

Kei started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. Then they were off toward the Takashima family villa in the rain.

To Be Continued…


End file.
